Harry Potter et L'ordre du Phoenix ma version
by Lenalafine
Summary: En m'aidant de l'histoire original ( ecrite par l'epoustouflante JK Rowling) J'ai changé certains evenements pour lancer ma prochaine fan fiction...hP est hanté par l'ombre de Voldemort qui plane sur lui! Ron est de plus en plus inquiet par rapport à s
1. Retour à Poudlard

**_Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix_**

**Chapitre 1 : Un été mouvementé**

Harry et Ron passaient la barrière pour atteindre la voie 9 3/4 , et ils se dirigeaient avec leurs bagages et le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi que Maugrey Fol Oeil , Lupin et Tonks vers le Poudlard Express.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées , tant de choses se précipitaient dans sa tête ... les détraqueurs , l'Ordre du Phoenix , la maison des Black ...Il se rappelait tres nettement les longues journées passées à nettoyer la vieille baraque , les réunions secrètes dont lui et les enfants Weasley etaient evincés , de Dumbledore qui l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance et l'avait aussi defendu devant le Ministre de la Magie... et le fait que la communauté magique le prenait pour un huluberlu en quête de popularité!

La voix de Mrs Weasley le sortit de sa réflection :

- "Au revoir les enfants! Et faites bien attention à vous ...

-Bye Maman!"

Un à un tous se dirent au revoir ...lorsque Harry alla embrasser Mrs Weasley il remarqua des larmes aux coins de ses yeux .

-"Mais ou est Hermione? dit Ron en regardant tout autour d'eux en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds malgrè sa grande taille.

- Elle doit être à l'intérieur ,declara Ginny en haussant les épaules et en grimpant à bord du train."

Ron disparut à la suite de sa soeur , tandis que Harry parlait encore avec Lupin .

-"Surtout fais très attention à toi Harry! Et ne fais pas de choses irréfléchies... si ta cicatrice te fait mal : va voir Dumbledore , si vous avez le moindre ennui ,toi ou tes amis : allez le voir !

-Oui c'est ce que je ferais"

Harry capta la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Lupin: il avait l'air très fatigué .... Deux jours plus tôt ,tout le quartier général de l'ordre avait été en alerte ( Malgrè les oreilles à Rallonge , ils n'avaient pas pu determiner la cause de cette effervescence ) Harry savait trés bien que Lupin n'avait pas dormi pendant ces deux jours , et au fond de lui , il redoutait une manifestation de Voldemort....

Ginny et Ron avait déjà pris un compartiment libre ...enfin presque: il n' y avait qu'une autre personne : Luna Loovegood , reputée pour ses idées et convictions bizarroides .Son surnom est Loufoca .Elle lisait un magazine : le Chicaneur qui lui allait bien ,vu que ce genre de lecture s'adaptait tres bien à la personnalité de Luna ....

Harry s'assit à coté de Ron qui regardait dans le couloir en répétant des : " Mais ou est Hermione? " exaspérés!

Harry se cala confortablement sur la banquette : lui aussi se faisait du souci. Il n'avait pas eu des nouvelles d'Hermione depuis 1 mois environ ( Elle lui avait envoyé un livre sur le Quidditch pour son anniversaire accompagné d' une lettre lui disant qu'elle était en Bulgarie ...)

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement , Harry avait écouté d'une oreille distraite la conversation de Ron et Luna à propos de l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent , Harry soupira: Enfin Poudlard!

"- Elle m'a enervé cette Loufoca!Elle est vraiment bizarre , tu trouves pas Harry?

-Ouais surement...

-Les premieres années par ici!"

Harry ne put s'empécher de sourire en voyant la silhouette si familière d'Hagrid .Alors qu'Harry etait prêt à aller le saluer en compagnie de Ron , il vit Cho Chang qui s'avançait vers lui . Le coeur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine , elle est si jolie ...

-"Salut Harry ! tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-euh oui et toi? " Mais il regretta aussitot de lui avoir demandé , le regard de Cho s'assombrit et elle murmura un "Super" à peine audible . Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer : l'ombre de la mort de Cedric planait toujours sur eux deux... chaque nuit , Harry avait revu cette scène... toujours cet éclair de lumière verte , ce rire froid et cruel ,la douleur, et le corps du pauvre Cédric inanimé ...mort.

-"Bon! A plus tard ... dit elle en se dirigeant vers une des voitures tirées par des chevaux invisibles.

-Oui ! A plus tard Cho" . Harry mit du temps à comprendre que sa réplique etait allé se perdre dans le vent car la voiture ou Cho s'était engouffré , était déjà partie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Hall de Poudlard, Harry respira profondément : il avait remarqué que plusieurs élèves le regardaient avec un peu de peur , comme s'il était une bombe à retardement...

-" Alors Potter ! Comme ça , t'es toujours ici ? ça aide d'être le chouchou de Dumbledore , remarque tous les deux vous faites la paire! Peut être vous serez dans la même chambre à l'asile!

-Ferme la Malefoy , dit Ron entre ses dents

- Et toi Weasley tu pourrais leur servir de vallet de pied à tes deux héros!

- Je te préviens Malefoy!

-Allez dans la Grande Salle vous 5 dit Mc Gonagall qui était apparu ( comme par magie )derrière Malefoy et ses deux acolytes , la Répartition va bientôt commencer!"

Harry et Ron s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que mc Gonagall arrive avec les nouveaux élèves!

Harry regardait ses couverts vides ( une faim terrible le tenaillait ) , et il n'était pas le seul !Harry entendit le ventre de Ginny gronder : elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

Pour passer le temps , il observa la table des professeurs et il vit ...cette femme ! Avec ses gros yeux globuleux , et son noeud dans les cheveux : elle avait été prés du Ministre à "Son procès" et elle avait voté contre Harry!

Justement, celle ci se levait pour faire un discours : la salle était imperturbable car personne ne l'écoutait vraiment!

Ainsi une femme qui avait travaillé pour le Ministère serait leur nouveau prof de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal ( Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous on veut manger!!!!!! lol )

Dumbledore se releva après le long ( et ennuyeux ) monologue et déclara avec un sourire aux lèvres :

"Que le festin commence! "

Les plats se remplirent aussitot de mets delicieux ... Les élèves se jettèrent sur la nourriture et ce ne fut qu'après avoir nettoyés leurs assiettes que chaque maison pu rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Harry et Ron furent amusés d'apprendre que leurs nouveaux préfets étaient Neville ( celui qui oubliait tout le temps les mots de passe ) , et Lavande Brown . Neville paraissait géné et il bafouillait en ne parvenant pas à se faire entendre des premieres années ... heureusement que Lavande etait présente pour diriger les opérations!

Ils retrouvèrent avec joie la si familière et accueillante " salle commune". L

Harry , Ron et Ginny prirent les meilleurs places : celles prés du feu et ils parlèrent de ce début d'année, mais aussi de l'Ordre.

"- Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'ils soient tous sur le pied de guerre , c'est tout... murmura Harry .

-Tu ne pense pas que c'est ...une attaque de Tu Sais Qui, nan? dit Ron d'une petite voix

- Je pense que ça devait être grave... et pour cela y avait surement Voldemort dans le coup" soupira Harry d'une voix basse.

Ron eut du mal à dégluttir mais Ginny changea subitement de sujet:

-" Hey regardez c'est Hermione! Hermione!"

Harry et Ron levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et ils la virent effectivement : elle s'assit à coté d'eux dans un large fauteuil.

-"Mais ou etais .... "Mais Ron ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'Hermione.

-"J'ai raté le train , il a fallut que je prenne le magicobus ... et je me suis retrouvée ici !

Hermione soupira avant de reprendre : Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?

-Euh oui mais Hermione tu es sure que tu vas bien? demanda Ginny inquiète!

-Trés bien ! repondit séchement celle ci , quoi que un peu fatigué je vais aller me coucher ,bonsoir! "

Sur ce , Herm se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs... elle laissa entre les trois jeunes gens une atmosphère étrange.

Lorsqu'Harry se glissa entres ses draps , il était encore furieux de sa dispute avec Seamus , et il se disait qu'il devrait vivre avec le fait qu'il était considéré comme un fou... mais peut lui importer, seul Voldemort l'inquiétait vraiment.Il repensa aux paroles de Lupin et aussi à l'agitation qui avait eu lieu au quartier général de l'Ordre....

Qu'avait il pu se passer?

Et tandis qu'Harry refléchissait le sommeil l'envahit et il bascula dans un monde de rêves : peuplé du souvenir de la mort de Cedric Diggory et du Retour de Voldemort.


	2. Agreable retenue

**Chapitre 2 : Agreable retenue**

La première journée fut surement la plus affreuse que Harry n' ai jamais vecu à Poudlard!

Il avait bien vite compris que bon nombre des élèves croyaient les sornettes qui étaient racontées dans La Gazette Du Sorcier.Les railleries allèrent bon train sur son chemin mais Harry apprit aussi qu'il avait des "supporters" ,car beaucoup vinrent le voir pour lui dire qu'ils croyaient au retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom.Celà lui remonta un peu le moral au milieu de la journée ( après le cours d'Hagrid ) Mais ce fut lors de leur premier cours de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal , qu'Harry comprit que cet Ombrage était vraiment... vraiment détestable!

Elle leur interdisait de pratiquer la magie alors qu'ils étaient dans l'année de leur BUSE... Toute la classe s'était revoltée mais , Harry était devenu fou de rage car Ombrage l'avait traité de menteur ... Hermione aussi était sortie de ses gonds mais ce fut Harry qui ecopa d'une semaine de retenue!

Et ce n'était pas tout , Harry était tellement en colère qu'il répondit à Rogue après avoir subi une critique particulièrement cuisante comme d'habitude: Il eut une retenue pour le soir même!

-"C'est pas grave Harry , ça arrive! tenta de le rassurer son ami

-Oui ,bien sur ! Une heure de colle avec Rogue c'est pas grave..." ironisa Harry d'une voix d'ou on pouvait percevoir son amertume.

Ils étaient dans la Grande salle et c'était le diner, Ron chercha un soutien psychologique auprès d'Hermione en lui lancant un regard éloquant... Mais c'était peine perdue!

Hermione était aussi amer que Harry , à cause de cette Ombrage! mais Harry sentait bien qu'il y avait quelquechose d'autre : Hermione était plus pâle que d'habitude et son regard était terne ...Mais elle ne semblait pas prête à partager ses pensées avec ses amis.

Ron était exaspéré de se trouver entre Harry et Hermione qui étaient tous les deux plus pessimistes l'un que l'autre!

Harry se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers les cachots ... une retenue le premier jour de cours avec Rogue n'était pas le meilleur moyen de commencer l'année !

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau de son professeur de Potions:

-"Entrez! "

Harry pénétra dans la pièce noire et peu rassurante qui servait de lieu de travail à Rogue...il trouva celui ci debout en train de parler à une jeune fille!

-" Ah Potter! Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer votre retenue..."

Ainsi Harry ne serait pas seul avec le professeur ( Merci mon dieu! lol)

-"Vous et McKay , vous allez me nettoyer le bureau et ne lesiner pas sur les chaudrons! Je vais devoir m'absenter mais si jamais vous avez fait du mauvais travail je vous jure que vous passerez toute l'année à faire les corvées des elfes de maison!" sa voix était pleine de menaces .Il fixa un instant les deux élèves (appuyant son regard glacé sur Harry un instant avant de montrer d'un doigt des chiffons et des bouteilles de produits d'entretiens ) , puis sans rajouter un mot il sortit!

Harry attendit quelques instants , avant de déposer son sac et de saisir un chiffon pour commencer à se mettre au travail ( même s'il n'y tenait pas , il savait que la menace de Rogue était on ne peut plus serieuse ) .La fille qui était punie comme lui fit de même !

-"Pourquoi tu es là toi? demanda t'elle apres un long moment de silence entre les deux detenus.

-Je lui ai repondu ... et ... et toi? dit Harry en grattant furieusement sur une tache graisseuse

-Accident ... Pour le premier jour c'est pas tres malin mais ce cours ... j'ai du mal!

-Moi c'est avec Rogue que j'ai du mal" , repondit sincérement Harry

La jeune fille éclata de rire ... un rire doux et Harry coula un regard vers elle .

elle s'était arretée de nettoyer pour laisser libre cours à leur discussion . Harry put la détailler tout à loisir. Elle était plutôt grande avec des cheveux noirs et assez courts , un joli visage qui semblait toujours efflanqué d'un sourire . Son rire avait révélé des petites dents régulières et blanches entres ses lèvres minces ... Mais la chose qui frappa le plus Harry c'était la couleur de ses yeux : violets .

Plus il la regardait et plus il se disait qu'elle etait vraiment tres belle ...

-"Je m'appelle Faye ,dit elle apres avoir reprit son serieux

-Et moi Harry...

-Bien sur! le coupa t'elle , qui ne sait pas qui tu es? Les beaux yeux violines de la jeune fille s'attarderent quelques secondes sur la cicatrice de Harry et elle lui sourit.

-Oui ..." murmura t'il se reconcentrant sur le travail à accomplir.

Oui! Qui ne le connaissaient pas en effet! Il était marqué à vie par cette horrible cicatrice qui était devenue un signe distinctif dont il se serait volontié passé!

-Tu as été impressionant durant la premiere tache ... l'an dernier! "

Harry se tourna vers elle et attendit : Pourquoi lui parlait elle de ça ? Il aurait parier qu'elle allait lui demander des détails sur la mort de Cedric... mais non !

-"Je... euh merci mais j'ai eu de la chance c'est tout ! repondit-il géné

-Et tu es un tres bon attrapeur ! ça c'est pas de la chance ... ça s'appelle du talent Potter!

-Je ...euh" , Harry se sentit rougir .

Il est doué pour le Quidditch c'est vrai ! Et d'ailleurs comme il avait hate de reprendre les entrainements !

-"Esperons que les matchs de cette années seront forts en rebondissements! declara t'il

-Oui! Je vais faire des essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe des Serpentard en tant que poursuiveuses!

-Ah oui! j'espère que tu seras..". Mais Harry s'arréta en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Serpentard!

Elle était de la Maison des Serpentard ! Cette fille si gentille ( et jolie) qui le complimentait sur sa façon de jouer!

-" Oui moi aussi j'espère, finit elle, comme ça on essayera de vaincre votre équipe ...

Ils continuèrent à parler de Quidditch pendant au moins deux bonnes heures lorsque Rogue revint pour inspecter leurs travaux. Il ne trouva rien à redire et les renvoya dans leurs dortoirs respectifs!

-" C'était cool de partager ce moment d'intense nettoyage avec toi ! Peut etre on se reverra durant une prochaine retenue! "

Harry et elle eclatèrent de rire et partirent chacun de leur coté.

La salle Commune des Gryffondor n'était que peu remplie quand Harry passa l'entrée ... Il avait un sourire aux lèvres ! Finalement cette retenue n'avait pas été si horrible!

Si Harry avait su qu'il se serait lié d'amitié avec une personne aussi gentille que Faye ( il y aurait été plus volontier ) . Elle était différente des autres Serpentard ou du moins les Serpentard n'étaient peut etre pas tous à l'image de Drago Malefoy!

Harry raconta sa retenue à Ron qui parut étonné de sa nouvelle connaissance!

-"Et elle t'a pas insulté? Bizarre...

-Oui ça doit être un cas isolé je pense!

-Autant en profiter"


	3. Orphelins dans la nuit

**Chapitre 3 : Orphelins dans la nuit**

Il y avait un mois qu'ils étaient à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année et les cours d'Ombrage ( La Grande Inquisitrice! ) exaspéraient de plus en plus les élèves.Mais personne ne disait mot c'est pour ça qu'Hermione et Ron avaient secrètement décidé de parler à Harry de l'idée de le prendre pour professeur de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Harry avait été formellement contre, mais il finit par accepter ( en se disant que personne n'accepterait de prendre des cours avec lui ) C'est ainsi que durant leur première sortie à Pré Au Lard , ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un bar assez glauque pour leur première réunion!

Harry avait vu une trentaine d'élèves ayant choisi qu'il soit leur nouveau professeur ...il se doutait que la curiosité était pour beaucoup dans le nombre de personnes présentes!

Ils voulaient savoir ce qui s'était produit durant la troisieme tache , comment Voldemort pouvait être de retour lui qui avait passé pour mort durant 15 ans! Et bien sur comment Cedric avait trouvé la mort!

Et bien non!

Il ne leur dirait rien ! Il fallait juste qu'il le croit sur parole.... Et qu'il veuille bien travailler avec pour professeur un eleve .

Tous avaient acceptés! Harry avait du mal à en revenir lui meme...

L'Armée de Dumbledore était en route.

Harry commença à réfléchir à l'endroit qu'il pourrait choisir pour leur réunion et Dobby ne tarda pas à lui donner une solution!

La salle sur demande serait parfaite! Lors de leur premier "cours" ils étudièrent le sortilège de désarmement...même si certains rouspectèrent sur ce sortilège "basique" , ce fut bien de remettre ce sort au gout du jour.

Harry avait regardé ses élèves et ressentit un élan de fierté en voyant que les lacunes des premiers essais furent dissipées à la fin du cours!

-"C'était vraiment un bon cours Harry! déclara Ron avec un grand sourire

-Merci mais je pense que les prochains seront mieux encore.

- Tu as bien fait de commencer par un sort élémentaire Harry, déclara Hermione tandis qu'elle se levait soudain , Bonne Nuit!

- Tu vas dormir déjà? déclarèrent Ron et Harry d'une même voix

-Oui! A demain "

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs et lorsqu'elle eut disparu , Ron se pencha vers Harry pour lui dire :

-" Elle est bizarre tu trouves pas?

-Oui je sais !

- C'est à cause de cette Ombrage !!

-Non ! Elle est comme ça depuis le retour des vacances...

-Ah bon?"

Oui ! Harry sentait très bien que quelque chose perturbait Hermione...Elle était toujours aussi brillante mais répondait moin qu'avant en cours , toujours leur amie mais elle ne riait plus avec eux comme avant. Elle n'allait pas bien , on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle cachait ses sentiments à ses deux meilleurs amis... Ses yeux qui avaient perdu de leurs éclat comme si toute gaieté avait disparu de sa vie, ne laissant place qu'à un grand vide. De plus elle était plus froide , dans ses paroles comme dans ses gestes...

Non vraiment Hermione n'était plus comme avant.

-" Tu avais raison , Faye est vraiment jolie" déclara Ron après un long silence.

Faye faisait partie de l'AD , et même si elle était la seule Serpentard , elle n'avait pas tardé à se lier d'amitié avec les autres membres...Elle n'était pas comme les autres élèves de sa maison , c'était certain!

Harry marchait dans un couloir qu'il connaissait bien: il avait passé toute une après midi à le décrasser avec Ron et Ginny...Il entendait de nombreuses voix venant de la salle à manger. Puis le silence , pesant. Harry penetrait tout doucement dans la pièce et s'avançait vers la grande table encore couverte de documents.Il savait qu'il ne devait pas y toucher mais la tentation était trop forte. Il voyait des cartes , des parchemins couverts de symboles... et là ! Une photo...

Il y avait le visage d'une femme agée, elle avait des cheveux bruns parsemés de fils blancs, un sourire figé pour l'éternité creusant de jolies rides aux coins de ses yeux , ses yeux d'un noir d'encre. Cette femme semblait familière à Harry comme s'il l'avait déjà vu quelquepart. Tandis qu'il fixait la photo , il entendit une voix , lointaine et pourtant très présente!

-"Jamais! Jamais vous ne l'aurez...

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là... mais à présent tu ne m'es plus d'aucune aide!

- Plutôt mourir...

- AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Un souffle balaya la pièce , et la photo qu'Harry tenait entre les mains s'envola pour atterrir dans les flammes de l'âtre ... et tandis qu'elle se consumait , Harry entendit un hurlement de colère ...

Harry se réveilla brusquement , les deux mains plaquées contre sa cicatrice brulante qui le faisait horriblement souffrir.Il respirait profondément, après quelques instants d'immobilité totale en attendant que la douleur s'efface , il rejetta ses couvertures et posa ses pieds sur le sol glacé.

Il soupira longuement avant de se lever pour descendre dans la salle commune: il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir maintenant!

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée , mais la chaleur n'était pas etouffante...il s'approcha de l'âtre lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

Hermione s'était retournée en entendant les bruits de pas de Harry dans l'escalier.

"-Tu ne dors pas?

-Non ! Je n'arrive plus à me rendormir...

-Tu as fait des cauchemards?"

Harry s'assit aux cotés d'Hermione , sur le vieux tapis . Il allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle dit d'une voix reveuse:

-"Moi , j'ai fait des cauchemards.A vrai dire j'en fait régulierement.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas bien... a cause de tes mauvais rêves?"

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Harry et elle garda le silence.Harry reprit:

-"Je me fais du soucis Hermione , pour toi! ON se fait du soucis... Tu es différente . Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et ...tu ne te confies pas ....Dis moi est ce que c'est par rapport à ton voyage en Bulgarie , peut être à cause de Viktor Krum? "

A son grand étonnement, elle eut un rire spontané mais sans joie.

-"Si seulement... si seulement...

-Si seulement quoi Herm?"

Harry sentit qu'elle allait lui révéler ce qui n'allait pas et il ne voulait pas la brusquer ...Elle plongea son regard dans les flammes et elle parla :

-"Cet été...on est parti , mes parents et moi, en Bulgarie . On a retrouvé Viktor et sa famille qui nous ont accueillis .Tout était si parfait. Bien sur, je me faisais du souci pour toi car il y a eu le retour de Voldemort ...Mais j'ai pensé que jamais Dumbledore ne te laisserait dans une situation dangereuse si il pouvait l'éviter donc j'ai mis de coté mon inquiétude.C'était des vacances magnifiques... tout allait pour le mieux ! Et je ne voulais pas rentrer trop tôt . Comme tout se passait bien et que mes parents devaient rouvrir leur cabinet deux jours plus tard , ils m'ont ...permis de rester encore quelques jours de plus: je rentrerai avec le Magicobus, tandis qu'eux rentraient le jour même .

Lorsque je suis rentrée à la maison , leurs bagages étaient defaits mais il n'étaient pas présents.Je suis alors allé chez ma grand mère...Elle n'habite pas bien loin de la maison et c'est là que je passe mon temps généralement pendant l'été... elle a une grande propriété,une grande bibliothèque!

Tout était silencieux, vide...je les ai appelés! J'ai fouillé la maison et je..."

La voix d'Hermione se brisa . Elle dut prendre sur elle pour reprendre d'une voix étrangement froide.

-"J'ai trouvé ma mère inanimée sur le sol , prés d'elle ... Il y avait mon père , pendu ...et j'ai ...j'ai trouvé ma grand mère dans le grand salon ...Elle avait les bras en croix et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus aucune vie . Morts tous ...morts!"

Il y eut un long silence... Harry était devenu blême ! Comment Hermione avait pu supporter l'horreur de cette découverte? Pendant un mois , elle avait tenu un profil bas et n'avait rien dit. Elle avait gardé toute la douleur de sa perte en elle...

-"Assassinés!J'étais désorientée... je suis restée des heures dans le grand salon ... des heures ou des minutes peu m'importait tu sais...Alors j'ai... j'ai envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore! Je ne savais pas quoi faire , Harry ! Et alors j'ai pensé à toi ... quand quelque chose ne va pas , il faut prévenir Dumbledore... Je ... Enfin il est arrivé avec d'autres personnes du Ministère je crois...

Et selon l'enquête qui a été menée par les agents du Ministère...Mon père aurait subi l'Imperium et il aurait... tué ma mère avant de se donner la mort.

Quand à ma grand mère , elle a subi de nombreuses tortures avant qu'on lui inflige l'Avada Kedavra. L'oeuvre de mangemorts...La marque des ténèbres était là!"

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Et le coeur de Harry se brisa car la souffrance d'Hermione se lisait à présent dans son regard , empli de larmes.

-"J'aurais du les protéger... si j'étais rentré avec eux alors j'aurais peut être pu les sauver... je...

-Tu serais morte comme eux .

-J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans eux!

-Ne dis pas ça! Je t'en prie!"

Hermione serrait les poings , les yeux fermés et Harry ressentit sa detresse ... Il aurait voulu l'aider. Lui dire quelque chose pour alléger sa peine mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était la partager avec elle.Alors suivant son instint , il se rapprocha d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer...pleurer sur l'epaule de son meilleur ami .Harry sut que ces larmes qu'elle versait à présent, elle les avait longtemps retenues. Il caressa maladroitement ses cheveux et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-" Ne dis pas ça 'mione ... Ne dis pas ça!"

Alors peu à peu ses sanglots se firent plus espassés et elle se calma lentement mais elle resta encore un moment blotti contre Harry .

-"C'était une sorciere...Ma grand Mere!Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit ... Elle avait abandonné la Magie pour s'occuper de son fils qui n'était pas sorcier. Mon pere...

Elle ne me l'a jamais dit...meme en sachant que j'étais moi meme une sorciere... "

Hermione leva la tete vers Harry. Il sentit alors un grand changement à cet instant precis en lui . (Vous savez un de ses moments qui restent gravés en vous ... comme lorsque vous voyez la mer pour la premiere fois ) . Les yeux d'Hermione s'était agrandis ... des yeux noisettes tachetés d'or . Jamais Harry n'avait fait attention à leur couleur...Ni à la flamme qui couvait dans son regard.

-"Si il les ont tués ... Il y a une raison et je la decouvrirai . Ils n'ont pas le droit de prendre la vie à des innocents ... Non ils n'en ont pas le droit! "

Le ton d'Hermione montrait son envie de vengeance , et Harry ressentit cette colere qu'il couvait depuis qu'il avait appris la verité sur la mort de ses parents... et sur les autres personnes tuaient par Voldemort ou sur son ordre.

Il relacha alors doucement son etreinte .

-"Merci d'avoir été là Harry , murmura Hermione en se relevant

- Et Je serais toujours là !"

Il se releva à son tour et il resterent l'un en face de l'autre avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Hermione prit Pattenrond qui était couché dans un fauteil. Il avait suivis la scene de son oeil fixe. Il avait vu deux jeunes gens enlacés , partageant une grande peine ... Il avait vu deux orphelins dans la nuit.


	4. Baisers et Cauchemard

**Chapitre 4 : Baisers et cauchemard**

Weasley est un grand maladroit

Il rate son coup à chaque fois

Voilà pourquoi

Les Serpentard chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi.

Weasley est né dans un trou àrats

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit

Voilà pourquoi

Grace à lui , c'est sur ,on gagnera ,

Weasley est notre roi.

Weasley est notre roi

Weasley est notre roi

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit

Weasley est notre roi.

Cette chanson raisonnait cruellement dans le stade , ainsi que dans les oreilles des Gryffondor. Grace à Harry , ils avaient arrachés la victoire aux Serpentard ...

Ron se sentant honteux partit ! Il ne voulait pas participer à la liesse general ni croisé les regards emplit de pitié de ses amis . Il voulait etre seul !

Il se changea rapidement dans les vestiaires avant de disparaitre dans le parc. Il se dirigea resolument vers chez Hagrid apres avoir observé longuement le lac.

-"C'était affreux , declara t'il au professeur de Soins aux Creatures Magiques , je suis pire que nul!

-Ne dit pas ça Ron! Ne fait pas attention aux paroles des Serpentard , ce n'est qu'une chanson...

-Ils ont raison ... si Harry n'avais pas attrapé le Vif d'Or a temps on aurait perdu... par ma faute!

-Tu es un bon gardien , Ron ! Sinon pourquoi le reste de l'equipe t'aurai choisi?

- Parceque je suis un Weasley ! Et que mes freres sont doués ...mais pas moi ! Je ne suis vraiment qu'un idiot! Ils doivent tous me detester ...

- Tu n'étais pas dans une grande forme voilà tout ! Un premier match de Quidditch c'est vraiment impressionant..." declara Hagrid en se voulant reconfortant.

Mais l'etat de Ron sembla empirer , il etait devenu encore plus pensif et apres quelques instants de reflections il dit :

-" Merci Hagrid mais je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ... "

Ron deposa sa tasse de thé , et salua le demi geant avant de rentrer au chateau. Hagrid le suivit du regard en surveillant si le jeune garçon n'avait pas pris la decision de se noyer dans le lac!

Mais lorqu'il arriva dans la salle commune et qu'il apprit ce qui etait advenu apres qu'il se soit enfui loin des regards ... Ron a eu l'effet d'une douche froide .

Renvoyé a vie! Harry , Fred et George ! Lui qui quelques instants auraient voulu proposer sa demission , a present il aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre! Tout était de sa faute!

Cette horrible Ombrage! Comment avait elle pu enlever à Harry l'un de ses plus grands bonheurs?!

C'était tellement injuste : la nouvelle de leur renvoie definitif de l'equipe fit un choc à tous les Gryffondors. Tandis que pour les Serpentard c'était leur cadeau de Noel legerement en avance ...

D'ailleur les vacances arriverent bien vite ...

A present la seule chose qui recomfortait Harry c'était l'AD . Pour lui c'était un rempart contre la tyrannie qu'Ombrage exercait. Ce soir il y avait une reunion et Harry etait en train de preparer la salle ( agrementer de decoration de Dobby ) .

Il n'etait pas encore l'heure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir Faye.Harry lui sourit.

-"Tu es en avance!

-Je sais justement.... Wahooouu super la deco !"

Elle lacha un sourire devant les boules couvertes de photos de Harry.

-" Tu es plutot photogenique! C'est ton idée nan?

-Nan c'est Dobby , un elfe de maison . " repondit Harry un peu géné par toutes ces images qui le representaient . Il aurait pu paraitre narcissique aux yeux de Faye.

-"Je voulais te parler ... c'est pour ça que je suis venue en avance!

-Oui ?

-Et bien je voulais te dire que c'est repugnant ce qu'à fait Ombrage ... à toi et aux jumeaux ! Je devrais etre contente ça donne une nette avance à notre equipe que vos meilleur joueurs ne participent plus au tournoi ...."

Harry grimaça .Elle était devenue une poursuiveuse dans l'equipe des Serpentard... elle se defendait bien : tres bien meme! Mais il essayait d'oublier le fait qu'on lui avait enlever le droit de jouer dans l'equipe de Quidditch ... et Faye etait justement en train de le lui rapeler! Elle remarqua le changement d'humeur d'Harry et tenta de se rattraper , en bafouillant quelque peu:

"- Mais Malefoy a merité que vous lui donniez une leçon ... et cette chanson sur Ron c'etait vraiment ... enfin non!Oublie! Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire ... je voulais juste te dire que je suis profondement desolé pour ce qui vous est arrivé et que... euh..."

Elle leva les yeux aux plafonds :

"- Et qu'il y a du Gui! "

Surpris! Harry leva les yeux et vit juste au dessus de lui qu'il y avait une jolie grappe de baies blanches...

"-Ah oui? On dirait bien..."

Lui et Faye se regarderent un moment, elle etait toujours aussi souriante , aussi belle ...Elle s'approcha soudain d'Harry et lui deposa un bisou sur la joue!

" - C'est la tradition ! "

Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles... A cet instant , les premiers membres commençerent à arriver.

Harry connut les noms des remplaçant des jumeaux Weasley et de lui meme par Angelina! Ginny etait la nouvelle attrapeuse et des certains Kirke et Sloper seraient les nouveaux batteurs! La conversation etait deprimante!

Lorsque tous le monde fut là ! Ils reviserent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait lors des precedentes reunions...

Hermione et Ron rentraient à la salle commune d'un bon pas...

-" Tu crois pas qu'on aurait du attendre Harry?

-Oh je pense qu' Harry sera content d'etre resté seul ...

-Comment ça?

- Oui! Il y avait Cho aussi ...Ils valaient mieux qu'on les laisse ensemble ... rien que tous les deux!

-Cho Chang!"

Ron etait dans l'incomprehension la plus totale.Hermione poussa un soupir d'exasperation

-"Harry est fou d'elle depuis un bon moment dejà ..ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué?

-Bahhh

-Le mot de passe.

-Libellule"

Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota et les deux amis deciderent de s'installer tranquillement pres du feu...Ron entama un devoir de Metamorphose tandis qu'Hermione sortit un gros livre intitulé "Les plus grands Sorciers de tous les temps" . Au bout d'un instant Ron releva la tete de son travail et reprit la conversation qu'ils avaient abandonnés:

-" Tu penses qu'Harry fait quoi en ce moment?

-Il parle avec Cho ... peut etre il l'invite à sortir...

-Comment as tu su qu'il l'aimait?

- C'était flagrant! Dejà il a voulu l'inviter au Bal l'an dernier ... et il rougit legerement quand il la regarde , il l'evite soigneusement mais il a envie qu'elle le remarque...

-Comment tu fais pour voir tous ça, demanda Ron eberluer de se sentir si aveugle , Hermione tu es une mutante!

-Je fais attention à certaine chose ! Quand quelqu'un est amoureux... ça se voit c'est tout!

-Ah oui? Alors ...hum ... euh tu le sais quand ... quand les gens sont amoureux...et tu as dejà , su si quelqu'un etait amoureux de toi?

- Oh et ben...Il y a eu Viktor bien sur! Il était si gentil avec moi ça se sentait qu'il voulait plus que de l'amitié entre nous ... mais le signe infaillible c'est ... le regard! Le reflet de l'ame et quand tu regardes la personne que tu aimes de tout ton coeur, tu ne peux cacher tes sentiments...et c'est à la personne en face de toi t'interpréter !

- ah...

-qu'est ce que tu as?

-Rien

-Si ! Ron dit moi!

-Hermione, je crois que je ...que je...suis amoureux."

Ron etait devenu rouge , il regardait le tapis ...Puis soudain il regarda Hermione dans le fond des yeux et il se sentit devenir etrangement stupide!

-"Oh Ron!Ce que tu ressent... est tres proche de l'amour , vraiment tres proche mais ce n'est qu'une amitié...unique! La limite entre l'amour et l'amitié est bien mince tu sais!"

Elle eut un doux sourire qui illumina son visage et Ron se calma . Depuis l'année derniere il se posait des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait envers sa meilleure amie. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu au bras de Krum , il avait été jaloux...mais ce qu'elle venait de lui dire!Elle avait raison! Leur amitié etait unique et tres forte...semblable à de l'amour mais s'en etait different . Ron se sentit soudain extrement soulagé d'avoir mis un nom sur leur relation .

Harry arriva alors , tout retourné par ce qui venait de se passer dans la Salle Sur Demande.Il s'assit à coté d'Hermione tandis que Ron lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait... il repondit qu'il discutait et Hermione l'interrompit :

-ça s'est bien passé ?

-Euhhh

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"

Ron regardait Harry avec un tit sourire aux coins des levres ... Hermione elle etait encore derriere son livre et ne semblait plus se preocuper d'eux.

Ce qui s'était passé? Il venait d'embrasser Cho Chang , la fille qu'il aimait depuis sa 3eme année. Il etait encore sur le choc mais il se disait en lui meme qu'il aurait du etre fou de joie! Seulement voilà , il avait eu la desagreable impression de profiter de la situation : Cho avait pleuré...

-"Vous vous etes embrassés? " soupira Hermione comme si elle lui demandait quelquechose d'aussi anodin qu'un "je vais bien et toi? "!

Harry ne put s'empecher de lui en vouloir de prendre à la legere ce qu'il etait en train de leur raconter.

Il se sentait quelques peu deçu ... il ne savait pas vraiment ce que voulait Cho ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup et c'etait approché de lui . Combien de fois avait 'il reve de ce moment?

Dans les films à l'eau de rose que sa Tante Petunia regardait frequemment , les couples s'enlaçaient passionement en s'embrassant ...

Dejà , il se serrait senti moins coupable si Cho n'avait pas pleuré avant leur ... echanges ! Mais Harry meme s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer ,savait qu' il avait manqué quelquechose à ce baiser qui était son premier...quelquechose qu'il n'aurait su nommer ! Ce quelquechose qui fait toute la difference...

-"Et tu l'as invité à Pré Au Lard je présume...", ajouta Hermione en abaissant son livre et en fixant Harry d'un regard perçant

-"Euh non ! pourquoi j'aurais du?

-Desesperant! "

La jeune fille se leva brusquement et partie d'un pas raide vers le dortoir des filles.

Des voix...des voix qui se répercutaient en echo !Elles semblaient trop lointaines et en meme temps si proche .

-"C'est trop dangereux! Nous nous ferrions repérer...il y a surement une autre solution!

-Vous devez y aller! Il y a ce que nous recherchons depuis des mois...

-Des années"

La dernière voix qui avait retentit était glacé! Si froide , que le silence se fit et elle fut la seule à se faire entendre.

-"Il est là bas! Je le sais ! Et vous irez faire des repérages...je compte surtout sur votre discrétion!Ce stupide agent n'a fait que donner des bribes d'informations mais il n'est plus temps desormais....

-Il ne nous a pratiquement rien révéler et pourtant nous l'avons torturé durant des heures! Les gens du Ministere ne savent rien alors qui pourrait savoir?

-La seule personne qui savait n'est plus...Pourquoi l'avoir tuée si vite?!

-Elle n'aurait rien dit! Elle était bien trop fière...trop forte!

-Personne ne saurez resister au Maitre!

-Et pourtant , elle l'a fait...Elle , seule savait ou se trouve la ...

-Shhhhhhhh!"

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry hurla de toute ses forces! Il se reveilla brutalement et vit des visages attérés tout autour de lui.Les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice brulante , il se leva et sortit en courant sans regarder en arriere.

Il entendait les cris de Ron qui l'apelait mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire ! Parler à Dumbledore... Maintenant!

Plus il avançait dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard, plus le reve s'estompait , plus il se sentait ridicule d'aller voir le directeur au beau milieu de la nuit !

Sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours un peu mal mais il tentait d'oublier ... Il finit par faire demi tour . Son cauchemard n'était plus qu'un souvenir dont il se souvenait à peine . Ron était encore assis sur son lit lorsqu'il arriva .

-"Harry! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-J'ai fait un cauchemard! Rien de plus...

-Et ta cicatrice? "

Harry hesita avant de répondre :

-"Absolument rien ! J'ai eu besoin de partir"

Ron regardait toujours son meilleur ami avec une pointe d'inquiétude mais Harry lui souria d'un air d'excuse...

Lorsqu'Harry se glissa à nouveau entre ses draps , il eut un frisson de peur ! Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il crut cependant enendre un rire glacé alors qu'il basculait lentement dans le sommeil...


End file.
